


Lea's secret

by dumbyx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbyx/pseuds/dumbyx
Summary: Lea has more secrets than we know of since he's been recreated.So much more.Nomura tried his best to hide it.





	Lea's secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClownCommittee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownCommittee/gifts).



> I gotta give mega thanks to my friend McKayla for helping with this idea!
> 
> Also to ClownCommittee for cementing Clown Lea as an icon.

"Lea! Where are you going?!" Isa called out, chasing after Lea.

 

Lea stopped. "I'll be right back. Promise. Don't get your manties in a twist." He sassed. Swiftly turning around, Lea padded off, leaving flaming footprints with each step. Ever since being recompleted, his hot feet had been an issue. He couldn't have any pair of shoes last more than a few weeks at most due to his unique condition. He's tried sandals, socks and sandals, boots, sneakers, clown shoes, clogs, even obscure shoes, but to no avail. Every shoe burned. Lea chuckled bitterly. "Flurry of Dancing Flames? Even dancing shoes couldn't stop this."

 

* * *

 

The cool water washed over his feet, giving him some relief. He sat at the edge of the shallow pool at the base of the fountain, giving some time before he would do what had to be done.

 

"Lea?"

 

The redhead turned his head.

 

"Even.."

 

"What are you doing, boy?" Even asked in a voice.. more calm than Lea ever remembered.

 

Lea chuckled bitterly. "Karma's a bitch. I guess for flaming you, I got stuck with my powers manifesting in an icky way... Sorry about that, by the way."

 

"Hmph." Even stuck his nose up. "I forgive you, but I will not forget."

 

"I'll get that memorized."

 

Even silently rolled his eyes at Lea's overused memory schtick.

 

"Hey. Is Ienzo still at the castle?" asked Lea.

 

"Well of course. He hasn't anywhere else to go." Even responded. "Why would you ask such a question?"

 

"Just needed to ask him something."

 

* * *

 

 "Woah! Back up! What?"

 

"Yeah, my feet will burn everything. I even leave footprints of flames sometimes. No shoes seem to work." explained Lea, who twirled a single red spike.

 

"Interesting. It is strange enough you retained your powers, but for it to manifest in a rather peculiar way? Perhaps your human body cannot handle your powers as well as your former self. I wonder if i-"

 

"Yeah yeah, listen. I'd love to stay and chat but.. Can you create some shoe that's fireproof? So I don't end up accidentally destroying Radiant Garden. That would be a huge burden to bear."

 

Ienzo paused, his lips pursed for a moment. "Yes. I know." He clears his throat. "The shoe.. I'm sure I can manage to do something. Perhaps I could calib-"

 

"Oh thanks! You're a life saver, Einstein. I owe ya one!" interrupted Lea.

 

"It's.. Ienzo." Ienzo chuckled awkwardly, scratching his cheek. "No need to thank me. I will just need your shoe si-"

 

"Its 13. Like Organization 13. Got it memorized, Ienzostein?

 

Ienzo simply smiled. "I won't forget."

 

* * *

  

A few days passed and Lea was back at the lab, ready for the big reveal.

 

"I spent some time thinking about your strange condition, and what materials will work best. I apologize for the wait, there was much trial and err-"

 

"Oh boy, did they come out okay?" Lea asked.

 

"Yes. As I was saying.. I did a few tests and found what materials worked best, and then I tested that material in various forms to see what worked best for your.. Hot feet. And what I found is-"

 

"I gotta be real with ya... I don't understand a single word you're saying, little Einstein."

 

Ienzo raised a brow. "Oh, sorry. Basically, some shoe shapes circulate heat better, so combustion will not be an issue."

 

"Alright! I knew I could count on ya! Now can I see them stylin' kicks?" Lea was anxious, ready to see what Ienzo created. Ienzo set a box on a table, pulling out a shoe.

 

"What do you think?" asked Ienzo, a gentle smile on his lips. To his surprise, Lea's face dropped, his expression seeming to convey offense.

 

"Is this a joke to you?" he muttered through gritted teeth. Ienzo took a step back.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Pardon me this. That shoe looks _real_ close to a clown shoe. You callin' me a clown?"

 

"No- that isn't it at all. The shape is t-"

 

"I get it, Ienzo! You think you're funny, huh? Calling me a clown! Ha ha! Never heard that one before! Funny guy thinks I'm a silly clown!"

 

"Le-"

 

"I am NOT a clown!" Lea shouted. Just then, something fell from his sleeve. Ienzo tilted his head.

 

A single clown nose. Ienzo looked at it as it rolled, hitting Lea's foot. He said nothing, instead looking back up at Lea. Lea lifted his foot, stepping on the clown nose that Ienzo had already seen.

 

_Squeeeak.._

 

"I can assure you, I meant nothing by-"

 

"Can it, Ienzo! Or should I call you Zexion? Little Cloaked Schemer here thinks he's _sooo_ clever, huh?! Trying to play it off like Zexion was so different! Well guess what, you may not be cloaked anymore, but you're STILL a scheming schemer! And I see right through your schemes, _Zexion_!"

 

A rope of handkerchiefs begun sliding out of his other sleeve, creating a colorful pool of fabric on the floor.

 

"You're not slick, kid! Thinking you can hide your face and _aaaaalllllllllll_ your little secrets will be hidden too! Well here's a wake up call, that isn't how it works! You're not this innocent, pure, good-natured boy you put on as a show for everyone!" Lea laughed bitterly, clown paraphernalia piling on the floor with various clanks and honks. Ienzo stared on, both intrigued and horrified. "Heh! Little schemer is a performer! Maybe  _you're_ the clown! Maybe this is a case of you accusing someone else of what you are! Is that wh-"

 

"That is called projection." Ienzo stated calmly.

 

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME, ZEXY THE CLOWN!"

 

Ienzo opened his mouth to call Lea out on his hypocrisy, but Lea kept going.

 

"I come to you with my problems- my spicy athlete's foot, and you accuse me of clownery!!" Lea wagged his finger at Ienzo. "Stop it! Just stop! Don't try to speak when I'm speaking, clown boy! Because you're the clown here, not me! What's under the emo hair, Ienzo?? Clown makeup?! Face paint?! Tell me, Ienzo! You're not fooling me, the one and only Lea! Got it all memorized? I sure have! I know you're a honkin, bonkin clown! Not me! No! _You_!! Go on! Amuse me! Make me laugh! This whole castle is a circus and you're the head clown! Entertain me with your  _schemes!_ OH, WAIT! I have an idea! Make me a balloon dusk! Did you get those memorized?? I'm sure you have, Sir Clownssac Newton, you clever little clown! Go on! Make me a balloon dusk!" Lea reached into the pile, fishing out the balloon pump that fell from his jacket and retrieved the large 1000 balloon pack from his shirt. With force, Lea pushed both items into Ienzo's chest, to which Ienzo reacted by slapping him square in the jaw. Ienzo gasped at his own instinctual reaction.

 

"Lea! That is enough! I m-"

 

"Oh! Slappy the clown got real tough! Really grew some balls! You clowns sure love balls, don't you?! You juggle em, and balance on the big ones! Multi talented little Clownenzo! Scholar by day, clown by night! Speaking of scholar, how's clown college?? I bet you get straight S's, S for Schemy the clown!"

 

"ENOUGH."

 

Dilan and Aeleus walked into the lab, each one grabbing one of Lea's arms and picked him up.

 

"Oh, hey tough guys, easy now! Talk about deja vu... We were just having a chat! You know, clowning arou- goofing around!" Lea stuttered, looking to Ienzo.

 

"Is this true?" Aeleus asked.

 

"No, I'm afraid it isnt. You see-" Ienzo began.

 

"Ienzo, you crack me up! You guys raised a real jokester!" Lea blurted.

 

"Jokester..." Dilan looked to the pile of clown paraphernalia. "None of this belongs to Ienzo. You're fooling nobody, Lea. Only yourself."

 

Ienzo cleared his throat. "I believe the term is.. "Boo Boo the Fool."


End file.
